Remy's Ratatouille Adventure
Walt Disney Studios Park= |-|Epcot= Ratatouille: L'Aventure Totalement Toquée de Rémy ("Remy's Totally Zany Adventure"), also known as Ratatouille: L'Attraction and Remy's Ratatouille Adventure in Epcot, is a motion-based trackless 3D dark ride based on the 2007 Disney/Pixar animated film Ratatouille at Walt Disney Studios Park and Epcot.http://disneycentralplaza.com/ Disneyland Paris officially announced the attraction in March 2013. History The attraction was revealed as part of internet rumors of an expansion of Walt Disney Studios Park's Toon Studio area. Other rumors about the expansion included a reincarnation of the popular Toy Story Midway Mania! attraction to be put in the operating Toy Story Playland. Ratatouille: L'Aventure Totalement Toquée de Rémy is one of the biggest additions to Disneyland Paris; its show building is similar in height to that of the expansive Pirates of the Caribbean attraction at the neighbouring Disneyland Park, and cost an estimated $270 million to complete. Following the initial rumors, articles on the Internet surfaced concept paintings, ride blueprints, and images of the first phases of construction, confirming that there would be such an attraction. The attraction was partially conceived by the Imagineering team as a modern equivalent to Mr. Toad's Wild Ride with significantly more physical sets in early modelling stages before projection media was deemed more practical.''The Imagineering Story'', Episode 5 "A Carousel of Progress" The attraction was formally announced in March 2013 at the Euro Disney S.C.A. annual shareholders meeting, with construction completed in June 2014. On June 21, 2014, the attraction was officially inaugurated by the president and CEO of The Walt Disney Company, Bob Iger. The attraction fully opened to the public on July 10, 2014. On July 15, 2017, it was announced during D23, due to popular demand, the ride would come to Epcot's France Pavilion at Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando, Florida. Ride The attraction's exterior is that of Gusteau's restaurant, and the surrounding buildings of the Parisian plaza. After queuing on the rooftops of Paris, guests board their "ratmobiles" and find themselves "shrunk" down to rat size on the roof of Gusteau's restaurant, with Rémy and his imaginative Chef Gusteau trying to decide what meal they shall serve the riders. After deciding on their famous Ratatouille dish, Rémy and the riders fall through a swinging roof glass-pane, winding up on the restaurant kitchen floor. This starts a chase sequence with Rémy leading the riders and other rats away from the cooks, passing through the cold room and under the hot oven. The little group eventually ends up in the dining area, attracting attention from customers and causing a riot. Chef Skinner tries to get rid of the rats and the guests, while Chef Linguini tries to help them escape into a nearby vent. The subsequent escape in the walls is undermined by Chef Skinner's angry attempts to grab the rats or the guests through the venting grids. In the end, the little group makes it safely to Rémy's kitchen, where the cooking of the Ratatouille is ongoing. The ride ends at the Bistrot Chez Rémy restaurant, where guests are bid farewell by the rat colony (and the imaginary Gusteau) and invited to join in. Technology The attraction uses LPS trackless ride technology, similar to Pooh's Hunny Hunt (in Tokyo Disneyland) and Mystic Manor (in Hong Kong Disneyland), which uses rat-shaped vehicles to automatically slide across the ground with no track. It also contains 3D dome segments of the ride that the vehicles ride into. Gallery Walt Disney Studios Park Ratatouille_ride_logo.png 10369229_10152454684722871_1306297567689809230_n.jpg Fb1236179 10151862913162871 796147947 n-535x600.jpg Epcot Epcot-experience-attraction-poster-remys-ratatouille-adventure-1.jpg|Remy's Ratatouille Adventure attraction poster See also *Pooh's Hunny Hunt *Mystic Manor References Category:Ratatouille Category:Pixar attractions Category:Walt Disney Studios Park attractions Category:Epcot attractions Category:Toon Studio attractions Category:World Showcase Category:Dark rides Category:Disney's Fastpass equipped attractions Category:Single Rider rides